Caged Birds Cannot Sing
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: After witnessing the death of his team and being blown up by the brotherhood of blood, he is rescued by the most unlikely person, and this person wants a reward, one only Robin can give him, will Robin trusr him enough to give him it?or will he be caged?M
1. Dead and Gone

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Dead and Gone

Hiya, this is my VERY FIRST Teen Titans fic, it is a mix of genres, Yaoi included, lime and Angst, it is a Slade X Robin fic, with a hint of Jinx X Robin, mainly Slade X Robin

Ok so with that said...

ENJOY MY NEW FIC

Robin looked from his little cell in the large ware house, he still couldn't believe how daftly he had been, Starfire and Raven had told him he was going in too deep, but now he knew he should have listened to them, because here he was at the mercy of the Brotherhood of Evil and the rest of his enemies, who seemed to ambush him on entrance, every villain his team had ever fought had been there, even Mad Mog and Black Fire were there, it was Black Fire who tricked him into coming, told him it was urgent...he wished he'd taken his team now...

"What's wrong love? Wings in a knot?"

Mad Mog asked

"Screw you!"

He growled

"Feisty little _**bird**_ isn't he?"

Black Fire smirked going over to his cage, he turned away.

"What's wrong? Don't like to see the world fall?"

Black Fire laughed, he gave her the finger, she cackled.

"You wish, birdie"

He muttered a small ' as if' before pulling his knee's up, just as he did this however an alarm went off, Brother Blood descended and smirked cruelly in Robin's direction.

"Looks like your friends planned a rescue...let's give them a...**big** Brotherhood of Blood welcome? Shall we?"

Robin shot up in his cage as he watched the camera's, Jinx against Beast Boy, Gizmo against Cyborg, and Black Fire against her sister, he couldn't see Raven, he was actually happy to see his team fighting so hard...that was until he saw a purple flash fall to the ground, the camera zoomed into a purple female, her body crushed and her eyes lulled, Robin screamed.

"No...RAVEN!"

He cried as he watched more of his team fall, Brother Blood appeared beside him.

"Shame, isn't it Robyn? To see such fine warriors fall...an absolute shame..."

Robin tried not to listen and tried to block out the screams of pain, bit one scream caught his ears...Starfire...he felt his heart rip in two as he watched the camera zoom into the girl being beaten by Black Fire, Gizmo and Mad Mog, she was in immense agony and that alone made Robin scream.

"NO! Take me! Rip me to shreds! Just...NOT HER!"

Robin cried as he watched the girl fall with a sickening crash to the ground, the camera was just focused on her lifeless face which now, was drained of colour, Robin's insides had gone numb, his team was dead, the girl he loved was dead...

_**He**_ may as well just be dead.

Brother Blood saw the sadness on the teens face and smirked, at last, they had done it, they had broken the Teen Titans...

Now...and Forever...

"Do you _**feel**_ it Robin? Do you **_feel_** the pain of loss and sorrow?"

He asked cruelly

"You...YOU BASTARD!"

Robin screamed and began battering his cage, the old man stared with narrowed eyes at the enraged youth.

"Yes, let all your anger out"

He smiled

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Robin screamed as the energy inside him intensified and the building shook with a massive tremor, which the great ruler never counted on, Jinx and her team ran in.

"Master, why is he like that?What's wrong with him?"

She asked covering her ears

"Forget him and get out of here!"

Brother Blood said as he ushered them out, Robin burst out of his cage in time to see the great master with a switch.

"Bye Bye Birdie"

He laughed as he pressed the red button, Robin tried to get out but the building blew up in smoke, he tried to get out but a large, fiery plank fell on his back, he screamed in agony as it burned through his skin.

'Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire,Cyborg...'

He cried mentally as his memories of them faded, the smoke intensified and his vision blurred, the last thing he remembered was seeing a large figure come out of the flames, then he just blacked out...

When he woke up his back was in immense agony

'Ugh...where..where am I?'

Robin groaned mentally, he saw he was in a white room

"Is this...heaven?"

He asked out loud

"No...but, it can be"

A defined voice chuckled

'No...IT CAN'T BE'

He screamed mentally as he got a full view of his savour...

It was Slade...

Well here is my first chapter

I know, its a sort of crappy start, but I have never done a Teen Titans fic, I was inspired by a fic I read based on Robin and Slade...2060, it is a really good fic, I recommend it, but please, R&R?

I'm sure I can do a lot better once I do more chapters

I think the type of pairing is Pet Shipping, I think where Slade treats him like a pet? But I don't really know lol.

Ok

That's me

Robin:God, not another sex fic

Me:Oh shut up, that won't happen for a long time and I made Slade at least 40, trust me he is a lot older in some fics lol

Slade:Oh man, I wanted to do it sooner

Me: you are such a perv!

Slade: but ya gotta love me!

Me:...yeah I guess so X3

Robin:I don't!

Slade: you _**know**_ you do ;)

Robin:O/O

Me: ¬_¬''

Ok once again

Bye :D


	2. Recovery and Trust!

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Recovery and Trust.

Robin was still trying to wrap his mind around his whole ordeal, when Slade reached for his chest, almost instantaneously he shot to cover his naked chest,only to jerk back in pain, Slade sighed as he placed his hands firmly yet gently on the young bird's arms Robin tried to struggle but Slade held him down. In a gentle but authoritative voice he whispered.

"I'm not here to hurt you little bird, hush and be still"

Robin just struggled harder

"Like hell I will!"

He squirmed until Slade practically loomed over him

"If you do not be good, I have...other ways"

Slade smirked under his mask, Robin shivered and stayed still

"That's my boy"

Slade smiled at the scared bird under him, he redressed his chest wounds with care and with a firm hand helped the confused boy up, Robin just looked very carefully around him as he tried to process what had happened, Slade snapped him out of it.

"Would you like to rest? I'm sure your tired my, _**bird**_"

Slade added the last part with a slight purr, Robin looked terrified and tried to run only to slip, Slade caught him like a child learning to walk again.

"Easy, little bird, I won't do anything, you have my word"

Slade said as he picked the shivering boy up.

"My, my, Robin, not a comeback? What happened to you, my little bird?"

Robin could barely stay awake, so he mumbled

"Titans...dead..."

He mumbled as he lost consciousness, Slade stopped wide-eyed and shocked...

'Someone...caused this...'

Slade thought with a little sadness and irritation, killing Robin was supposed to be _**his**_ soul task, yet, here is the boy half dead in his arms...

'I _**will**_ revive him...and then...I will get my prize'

Slade thought with a sly smirk as he walked towards his bedroom, he guessed that Robin wouldn't be in the best of moods to wake up with him at his side, so, he was thankful that he had an extra pull down mattress in his wall, he pressed a button and the futon dropped down, he gently placed the quivering boy down, he almost felt pity for him.

"Poor little bird, all alone with out it's flock"

Slade pouted sadly at the the teen

"Well, I won't let _**anything**_ near him again..."

Slade smirked as he undressed into his boxers

"_**I**_ own you now"

Slade said with a deadly smile as he went to sleep.

Later on that night Robin began to sweat and kick, waking Slade up, he dodged a kick and tried to restrain the boy he just struggled violently.

"ROBIN!"

He shouted, Robin screamed terrified

"STARFIRE!"

He cried as he panted, not noticing Slade holding him

"Robin..."

He whispered, Robin wiped his tears away, he refused to mourn in front of his arch-enemy, he would never give him the satisfaction of weakness...

"What...What happened to you?"

Slade asked seriously, he would kill the people responsible for hurting _**his**_ little bird

"T-To painful..."

He whimpered as he jerked, Slade rubbed the boy's back, he felt the scar on his little birds back and was infuriated, who had the gall to do this to his Robin! A weak mumble from the young boy answered his question.

"Brother...b-blood...raven..killed"

Slade looked almost sympathetically at the poor bitd, he normally never pitied anyone, but, Robin was different, he belonged to Slade now...

He was his _**robin**_ now

"Hush, Robin, I'll kill them...for you"

Slade said as he laid down with the quivering bird until he stopped shaking and fell asleep.

Early the next morning Robin opened his eyes, he still felt disoriented, his chest was bandaged as well as his legs and forehead...

What _**had**_ happened? He remembered Slade...helping him? But that couldn't be...Slade was his enemy, his arch enemy! He was probably just dreaming, yes the whole death experience with the brotherhood was a nightmare, that was it.

"Hey Raven, make me bacon and eggs like usual!"

Robin laughed expecting to see Raven killing Beast Boy but...when he went into the hall, it was not even Titans Tower he was in...

"Where _**am**_ I?"

He asked confused, he heard the door open and ran expecting to see Cyborg or BB

"BB, you ready for video...games..."

He trailed off when he saw a confused looking Slade with blood on his hands, he began to shake. Slade realised what it looked like, he shook his head.

"Robin...I know this-"

Robin began to back away

"I-It was y-you...YOU KILLED THEM"

He yelled as he fell back on his injured spine, he cried in agony, Slade rushed over to him, despite him protests, he carried him to the upstairs and sat him on a bed, Robin looked around fearfully and saw the gun, he went still and waited, Slade went towards the drawer then heard the boy mumble.

"Make it fast..."

He said lowly

"What?"

Slade asked, Robin just snapped at him.

"If you're going to kill me just..SHOOT ME QUICK!"

He said, Slade looked at him madly

"Why in the name of all evil would I do that?"

Slade asked

"Because you are a self-centred, bastard?"

Robin said dryly earning a chuckle from the masked man.

"Dear Robin, if I had wanted you dead...you'd be mounted on my wall"

Slade laughed half-heartedly, Robin just pouted weakly

"Why would you care if I died? We are enemies, you hate me, I hate you"

Robin said again earning a laugh from Slade, it was irritating Robin now.

"Well, I wouldn't say _**all**_ of that is true, I mean, I quite like you...my _**little bird**_..."

That quote sent a shiver down Robin's already injured spine, he tried to take his mind off Slade but said person pushed him on the bed and slid his trousers off, Robin froze fear played on his face, Slade looked at him and re assured him.

"Relax, I don't want to _**prolong**_ your pain, I'll wait till you recover, before stating a reward, Robin"

Robin did not like the sound of this reward.

"Let me guess it isn't a puppy?"

Robin smirked, Slade ruffled his hair gently.

"I have you, why would I need a dog, your my **birdie**"

Slade smirked making Robin blush a little

"Awww, falling fast for me? Birdie?"

Robin tried to get rid of his blush, Slade saw this and found it a little cute.

"Oh, I will be back soon, I'm making..._**special**_ arrangements for you, and I f you try to move well...go ahead... I _**dare**_ you"

Slade challenged the young bird, who struggled to move.

"Just as I thought, see you soon"

Slade said as he left the door open ajar, Robin waited until he heard him close a door before falling out of bed and hobbling to the door, his legs were throbbing, that accident must have hurt worse than he thought as he struggled to get to the door.

Downstairs, Slade was listening to the poor boys attempts to escape.

"You can take the bird out of flight,but, you can't take the flight out of the bird"

Slade smirked as he heard crashing and yelping.

"Poor little bird..."

Slade sighed as he continued to make his special surprise.

Robin meanwhile was just outside of the room, he had crashed into the cabinet and powder fell on him, his hair was now a greyish white, he coughed.

"Damn maniacal cabinet!"

He mumbled as he pulled himself out of the door, he smiled in happiness before seeing a robotic dog.

Slade heard ' No bad dog!, stay away!' and couldn't help but laugh as he headed up to see Robin wrestling the dog off his arm.

"Damn mutt! LET ME GO!"

Robin sneered trying to pry the dog off, he saw a hand press something on the dogs neck and looked up at Slade.

"Heh heh...Hi?"

He smiled innocently, Slade gave him a disappointed look

"Oh Robin..sweet naïve Robin, you just _**couldn't**_ wait..could you?"

Slade sighed as he picked him up only to be swatted on the chest

"If you don't treat me nicer with any trust, I can leave you to rot, got it?"

Slade smirked, Robin lowered his head

"That's _**my**_ bird"

Slade smiled as he carried Robin down and showed him his surprise, Robin stared in horror at the object in front of him.

"Like it, my _**Robin**_?"

Slade purred

Oh here's the 2nd chappy

I hope it's no bad, don't worry, Slade has NOT gone soft, he'll be back to the perverted maniac that we love to hate again, well that Robin loves to hate.

Robin:I HATE HIM I DON;T LOVE HIM

Slade:Ah ah ah bad bird

Robin: :( I am not _**your**_ bird!

Me: Ah sweet birdie love

Robin: :'(

Slade:I'm not _**that **_horrid!

Me:Nope!

R&R

Next chapter Robin tries to escape only to run into some bother, Slade shows his mean side by 'punishing' his bad little bird ;) if ya get my drift, heh heh heh...but it's not sexual, more like a lesson in dominance, but Robin makes things worse and gets hurt...

Ok

bye bye

:D


	3. Research and Confusion

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Research and Confusion

Robin couldn't believe his own eyes, it was a cage...a _**bird cage**_.

"Awww does my little pet not like his new cage? I even got you a little swing"

Slade chuckled, if he wasn't critically injured, he would try to run, but he couldn't

"Naughty, naughty Robin. I really should punish you, but, I guess having a broken spine is punishment enough, heh"

Slade laughed

"S-Sick bast-tered"

Robin spat as he coughed, more powder had gotten into his mouth, Slade ran a finger down the side of Robin's face, this made the little bird heat up.

"Powder?Honestly, what were you up to?"

Slade asked

"Oh I decided I wanted to be a villain named White Devil, what do _**you**_ think I was up to!"

Robin glowered at the masked man.

"Well, I have some work to do so...in you go"

Slade said, Robin stood his ground

"No!"

Robin pouted

"Robin, or should I call you Dick"

That word sent a shiver down his spine

"H-How did you-"

Robin asked. Slade went to his bookcase

"Dick Wayne, 16 years old, father Bruce Wayne, occupation-"

Slade looked to see the confused boy

"Lets just say I did some...research on you, little bird"

Slade smirked, Robin was too tired and weak to say anything, but he did want the book.

"S-Slade...can I..have the book?"

Robin asked, Slade looked at him and smiled

"Sure, why not"

Slade handed the boy the book and he went in.

"Wow, if all I needed to do to get you in was get a book, I would have had three ready by now."

Slade laughed, Robin just grabbed the book and stormed in, there was an odd thing about this cage...there were no bars.

"Hey, no bars I can get out any time!"

Robin regretted saying that as Slade pressed a button and a see through glass appeared, Robin couldn't see it though...

"Go on, run."

Slade smirked as the teen stormed right in and fell on the hay

"You!"

Robin growled

"See you soon, little bird"

Slade smiled as he went out, Robin sat down and opened the book, when Slade said he was researching him...he meant it, the book was called Gotham and Me, by Bruce Wayne, Robin looked at it and let a tear slip, it had been so long since the death of his foster father, he witnessed him die in front of his eyes, all thanks to Joker, he despised that clown, said man was in the book, he ripped the page out and began to punch it until his knuckles bled. He hated Slade but, this man was pure evil. He decided to change weapons and use his mouth he began tearing it like a dog. He continued to do this until Slade had returned home.

"Robin I'm-"

He cut off seeing the boy's bleeding hand and his book ruined

"WHAT THE HELL!"

He yelled running to the cage

"Got mad at the Joker"

He said

"Who?"

Slade asked irritated.

"The bastard of a clown who murdered my dad and ruined my life! There you fucking happy!"

Robin growled dangerously

"So you hate him more than me? I'm hurt!"

Slade said with mock pain

"Just piss off!"

Robin complained pulling his knees up and hiding his head.

"Oh, I made my little bird mad, bad me"

Slade smirked, Robin just kept his face hidden, it took Slade a while to realise but then the sobs came...

Robin was crying...

Slade opened the cage and grabbed the boys hair, as he predicted, tears were steaming down his face, and he was not stopping them.

"L-let go...please..."

Robin just wanted to mourn, he didn't care if Slade saw him, he just wanted to be alone, his father was dead, his family was dead, yet he was allowed to live, he didn't want to live, he wanted to belong, to be with his _**real**_ family, Bruce and Alfred.

Slade dropped the sobbing bird's head and went out...

His little pet needed some alone time...

Later on that night, Slade decided that Robin had been quiet enough, so he let him out, the boy had fallen asleep, Slade had to admit, he was cute when he had tears streaming down his face,if only he would cry when _**he**_ committed him hurt, but no...this almost made him jealous of this 'Joker' person, he needed to see more about this man...even if he had to force it out of the young bird, speaking of which, he was waking up, he gave a yawn then jumped in fright, the reality just hut him like a slap in the face...

He was here...

In a cage...

With his arch enemy...

"No weapons or anything...bet you just _**love**_ seeing me weak and vulnerable, don't ya Slade..."

Robin said sarcastically as he tried to stand, only to fall again.

"No, not really, I hate seeing my favourite little hero, in a mopy depressive moody way!"

Slade smirked

"Oh spare me the comedy! Please, Slade! You love me like this!"

Robin hobbled over to the front of the cage as Slade opened it, he bent down.

"Well your right about one thing...but I hate seeing you weak"

Robin tried to get up, but fell again, Slade caught him.

"Now, this might be me...but, I think that treating you like a pet is a bit much right?"

Slade said

"Too right!"

Robin muttered

"So...what about a slave?"

Slade joked, Robin's eyes widened as he struggled in the man's grip

"Oh relax, your not fit enough to be a slave, but a baby, is just right!"

Slade smirked

"If you try to spank me when I misbehave, you are soooooooo dead!"

Robin muttered

"Awww is the whittle boy cranky?"

Slade cooed

" I mean it!"

Robin moaned

"Awww"

Slade cooed again, Robin began to go a little red, Slade saw this

"I think, my whittle boy has a cold, let me...see"

Slade put his mask right up to Robins face and he sweat more, Slade laughed and pet his head.

"Love is a blessing Robin, don't dismiss it"

Slade said

"I haven't I just droned it out"

Robin said coldly

"Oh, Robin, Robin, Robin, soon you'll learn to love me as _**more**_ than your enemy..."

Slade caressed the boys hair, he slapped his hand away and spat

"Don't count on that!"

Slade got a little mad at him and held his throat, Robin panicked and tried to pry Slade off him.

"Hey, that hurts...LET GO!"

Robin screeched, Slade tightened his hold until he got what he wanted, he put his thumb under Robin's eye and showed him what was on it, a tear...

"See, you cried for your life, because just remember this my little bird..."

Slade looked at the boy with a dark smirk

"It's in _**my**_ hands now"

And with that he dropped the boy and went out of the cage.

It wasn't until later on that Robin picked up the book again, what he saw made him angry...

It was an article on the Joker, describing his case...

He had been released...

Robin felt his insides grown cold and anger fill him, he screamed in an almost inhuman voice.

"NOOOOOOO!"

After that he fell asleep, with a dark plot in his young mind...

As for Slade, he was none the wiser...

Well here is the third one!

I suppose you know what Robin is planning

Poor Poor boy :'(

Will Slade figure it out and slap him back to his senses (I meant the slap literally)

ok please R&R

Bye


	4. Painful Admittance

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Painful Admittance...

Robin had been very silent that day, his legs had healed, yet his head and arms hadn't healed and Slade was getting a little...pushy, he kept trying to read to him, offered him a bath...and tried to get him on his lap, Robin was _**not**_ gay, he knew this to a T, but then...

Why did he feel so hot around his enemy?

"Maybe I'm crazy"

Robin sighed

"Crazy for me?"

Slade laughed, Robin snorted

"As if, like I'd fall for you"

Slade gave a sly smirk

"Many have, you'll join them in time, my little bird"

Robin got up and began walking around, trying to get used to his legs, he tried to jump and managed to get on the swing...before realising how high he was and clinged to the gold swing, he hated to say it but, he needed Slade's help...

Slade was working on his work when he heard little cries and yelps, he turned to see his favourite little bird hanging on for his life, he sighed as he went into the cage, Robin was stiff with fear, not of falling on Slade, hell, that would be funny, but falling and getting more hurt than he already was.

"Robin, it's ok, fall and I will catch you"

Slade said, Robin shook his head,clearly afraid

"I swear I will not violate you, I swear ok!"

Slade said a little frantically now, the kid was of no use to him dead! And if Robin died, who could he torment! But Robin was hell bent on gripping the swing. Slade decided to get him by force, he leapt up higher than Robin thought he could and landed on the swing, Robin got a little fright and slipped but Slade caught his hand.

"Listen Robin, if you push up, I'll pull ok?"

Slade said, Robin gulped and nodded, he pushed himself up and Slade hefted him into his arms, Robin's heart was beating frantically, he couldn't believe it, his nemesis had just saved him twice, but still Robin couldn't trust him...not yet, saving his life may have been just a façade, a charade to gain his confidence, and as Bruce had said...

'_**The only person a man can count on is himself, only one man alone in combat can succeed, always remember this, Robin**_'

He always did...

Slade panted madly as well, that scared him a little, the thought of losing his pet...his rival...his Robin, he looked at the panting boy and smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to...say something?"

Slade asked, Robin slowly looked up at the bronze mask

"Yes...Do you _**always**_ wear that mask?"

Robin smirked, Slade looked at him sternly

"Ok, ok...thanks...Slade"

Robin mumbled

"What? I cannot hear you? Sing louder little bird"

Slade leaned his head closer

"I said...THANKS! SLADE!"

He eventually said, well yelled

"See, not hard is it?"

Slade smiled as he leapt down, Robin still in his hold.

"Hey, Slade...why _**do **_you always wear that mask?"

Slade looked at the boy, Robin was genuinely curious.

"Well, if you sleep with me tonight, I'll show you"

Slade winked, Robin looked away

"Never mind, I'll take the cage, _**thanks**_"

Robin muttered dryly

"Suit yourself, pet"

Slade laughed as he sat the boy down and walked out, Robin made a dash to overtake Slade but he was cut off by the glass and slammed against it.

"Oops, my bad"

Slade smirked as he got back to work

Robin sat watching the pen in Slade's hand boredly before yawning, catching the man's attention, Slade laughed softly.

"Bored? Pet?"

He asked, Robin wasn't going to deny it, he truly was bored out of his skull, so he decided, why not talk to his arch enemy, he figured by the end of his stay, he'd probably, be either dead, or Slade's sex slave...the first sounded a lot better, being a sex slave...and to Slade that did not sound pleasant, Slade shocked him by saying.

"Awww your scared I'll rape you? Don't threat I won't...not yet at least"

Slade winked at the now very scared teen.

"YOU CAN READ FREAKING MINDS!"

Robin yelled

"No...only yours"

That didn't help the teen too much...Slade had finished his work, so he decided to talk to his prisoner, well, not a prisoner but, like his pet. Robin just talked about the incident and how he hated the Joker, that brought Slade back to his question.

"Who is the Joker, Robin?"

And with that Robin exploded in hate and swears about the clown.

"Ok, ok, _**why**_ do you hate him...more than me"

Slade asked almost a little jealous

"Well...let's see..."

Flashback

Robin's P.O.V

Down town Gotham city, late afternoon Friday, I had never met you Slade, my life was a lot better before that, but, anyway, Bruce had been at home on break and I was happy to an extent, I'd see him most of the day...If I went out he never hut me like _someone_ I know now! As I was saying, we played on the PS2 when we got a call, I was actually a hero before I met my team...

but that's not important the now...

We got ready and jumped down, well he did I was to stay solo, weak huh? But I did as I was told, back in the day, even if I died, I did my orders, kinda glad I didn't know you, that would have been scary, the things you would have me do...I really don't want to know...

Anyway...

I was on the building when I heard the cry of a woman in need, heroic right? I did what I had to do, jump down, bash some heads...but I didn't check to see behind me, I was knocked out cold...

When I woke up...I was tied up in an old warehouse, I struggled as hard as I could but...as hard as I tried, no freedom, I saw the batman, my mentor, or as you call it Slade my 'Master' but don't get any idea's! I'm long past the 'Master' stage so put it out of your mind! As I was saying...I saw Batman fly in, I was right in front of him so...why couldn't he see me?

The answer?

Joker appeared still with the insane laugh and smile on his hideous face, he started babbling about his grandiose plan to ensure a happier earth for all...what a maniac, Batman cut to the chase and began fighting, I noticed, the more he moved the more I began to fall, that's when it hut me, I looked down...I was hanging above Joker Acid, a chemical Joker used to turn people into him, I was more worried about Batman, I saw the Joker pull out a dagger and tried to shout, I managed to break free and fly over to the Joker...

That's when it happened...

The Joker's smile covered his whole face as he plunged the dagger into Batman's chest repeatedly, I saw the pain on his face and the blood dribble down, my whole body just broke down...

I always thought that hero's won...

That day, I realised I had lived a dream...

I woke up...

End Flashback

"Well Slade...that's my story"

Robin smirked

"Seems I wasn't just a kid on the street, I'm a full flunked hero"

Robin said smugly

"Err...Slade?"

He said only to see him asleep, Robin got a stress mark on his head

"I FRIGGIN POUR MY HEART OUT AND YOU JUST FALL ASLEEP!"

Robin screamed waking the man up

"Uh oh, my birds cranky"

Slade smirked

"OF COURSE I AM YOU JUST BRUSHED ME OFF!LET ME OUT I'LL RIP YOU APART!LETME OUT, LET ME OUT!"

Robin screamed battering the cage and running madly in his cage, Slade just held in a laugh and sat up straight, Robin was panting on his side.

"I...really...hate...you"

Robin panted

"Awww I really hate you too little bird"

Slade laughed

"I meant it though, I could kick your ass if I was out"

Robin said defiantly

"Watch your tongue, pet, I might have to punish you if you push me"

Slade said in a warning tone

"Awww what's the matter? Afraid a little boy will make ya look bad, Slade?"

Robin giggled, Slade stared at him for a while before sighing

"Ok...I'll fight you...but..."

Oh no not a but...

"B-But what?"

Robin said

"If _**I**_ win...you sleep with me"

Robin's mouth dropped

"Uh uh, not a chance Slade!"

Robin protested

"Fine...clothes ON"

Slade said

"And if _**I **_were to win?"

Robin asked

"I will remove the swing and add...a toilet"

Slade reasoned

"Mm...Ok deal!"

"Just remember my little bird, I will not go down so easily"

Ok that's this chapter done

Poor Robin, all his childhood ruined by a clown

I TOLD YA CLOWNS WERE EVIL! :'(

Slade is a big egotistic bully! I can't believe he fell asleep when Robin poured his tragic tale out! A tale he never ever told his team...

What will happen when they fight?

Will Robin win?

Or

Will Robin pull a little trick on his sparring partner?

R&R

BYE


	5. Escape and Revenge

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Escape and Revenge

Robin began stretching in his cage he removed his shoes and his top.

"Good you got rid of the top, shoes and socks, what about the-"

Robin glared at him

"Pervert!"

Robin growled as he began to punch in Slade's direction, the glass was un damageable so he couldn't harm it or himself.

"I can't wait to see if you punch that hard _**in bed**_"

Slade smirked

"Won't happen, I'm not a cheap teen"

Robin winked as he stood up straight

"Aren't _**you**_ going to de top too?"

Robin asked

"Such a dirty mind, I like it"

Slade cooed

"N-No I meant- you-that's wrong"

Robin spluttered

"Robin...your blushing again"

Slade pointed out, Robin lowered his head and muttered

"Let's just do this!"

Robin moaned

"If you want it so badly, ok"

Slade said as he opened the the cage, Robin gave a sly smirk and said.

"Before we start...I have a joke"

Slade looked at the teen madly

"O...k"

He said

"Why did the teen cross the road?"

Robin walked up to him

"Oh, I don''t get this!"

Slade moped

"Just freaking guess!

Robin said still walking

"Why did the teen cross the road? Robin"

Robin shot at him and his hands were tied to the lamp

"To get away from YOU!"

Robin laughed as he shot away

"ROBIN!"

Slade yelled as he struggled free, now furious, he shot out of the house in search of his missing bird.

"When I get him, so help me!"

Slade snarled with venom as he ran towards the town, un aware of Robin's real intentions

Meanwhile...

Robin could tell that his ass would be tanned by Slade for this...but he had waited 6 years for it, an the thieving coward called 'The Joker' would have his competence when Robin had finished with him, that was a thing Robin promised the sick bastard...

"For ruining my childhood...no mercy!"

Robin spat as he ran, his head was still sore and his arms were healing but he never cared, Revenge was on his mind, he ran right into the woods, he stopped when he saw Jinx.

"Odd, I sense a Titan..."

She muttered

"Ah its your frigging ears, Jinx!"

Gizmo said

"Oh shut up you little gnat!"

Jinx spat, unaware of the Titan above her

"CRUD! IT'S HIM!"

Robin gulped as he tried to run

"Shoot him, shoot him!"

The giant yelled

'Can't I get ONE break?'

Robin thought as he was shot down, he screamed in pain...a scream that didn't go unheard...Slade

had heard the cry of pain and knew it without doubt, it was Robin.

"God, out only an hour and he's in trouble, stupid bird!"

Slade sighed

Robin meanwhile was far from giving up

"No...not today..LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He screamed and kicked the giant off of him, he spun Gizmo into Jinx and sent her into a tree before limping off deeper into the woods, if he remembered, the airport was just around the corner...

Slade had just arrived and stared bewildered...his bird had definitely been through here, the Brotherhood's stooges were beaten badly.

"What is driving my little pet to do this?"

Slade muttered still a tad angry...

"I'll see soon enough..."

Slade said as he marched through the forest, hell bent on re-catching his bird.

"That boy will know pain when I get done with him..."

Slade growled

With Robin, he looked around carefully, if he remembered, it should be...ah ha! The Titan ship, well his...Robin climbed in and began pressing buttons to initiate flight, he targeted the city he wanted and waited for lift off...

Slade heard the ignition and ran to the source, he was furious at the bird in the driver's seat.

"Escape _**me**_, will he!"

Slade growled, Robin saw Slade and began to take off, Slade jumped on the foot of the plane, Robin was wary now, Slade could rip the plane apart, or knock him out and leave him to crash...

'No can't think like that...gotta be positive, think of killing Joker'

Robin sighed as he looked at his destination

**Gotham City, Arkam Asylum**

"It's time this clown got fired...for good"

Robin sneered, he set it on auto pilot, he closed his eyes and got some sleep, when he woke...he had a problem, in front of him was a very angry Slade, Robin fell back in fright.

"I **_warned_** you, boy! Now it's high time you learn who your master is!"

Robin scoffed

"As if, what ya gonna do to me!"

Slade had a belt in his grip, Robin gulped and looked him in the eyes

"No, please anything but that Slade, PLEASE"

Robin cried as he backed away.

"Land this plane, and take your medicine like a man, Robin, you disobeyed me so you have to be punished, it's for your own good"

Slade said, Robin kicked him but Slade grabbed his leg and flipped him, Robin cried in agony.

"Just be a good boy and take it like a man"

Slade said as he got on top of him, Robin struggled violently as he cried again, Slade smirked but tears weren't what he wanted, it was obedience and loyalty.

"Just be still, it will be over before you know it"

Slade whispered taking Robin's top off, Robin just laid still and muttered.

"Jus...Just get it over with...please..."

He said as he gripped the fabric of his plane

"Sorry..."

Slade said as he brought the belt down hard on Robin's chest, Robin wailed in pain at the sting, Slade kept doing it until the boy screeched.

"OK OK I'M SORRY I RAN BUT I HAD TO!"

Robin screamed as tears poured down his face, Slade looked at him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE YOUR FAMILY, ONLY TO HAVE IT HAPPEN 6 YEARS LATER?WELL SLADE?"

Robin cried at the man, Slade got off him and saw where they were heading

"Gotham City?"

Slade asked

"It's my god damned fight so keep away, Slade!"

Robin spat, Slade stared at him, he had never saw Robin behave like this

"When I'm done I'll go back, only because I know you'll just catch me if I leave again..."

Robin said no emotion

"Robin...who is the object of your anger?"

Slade asked

"You fucking know Slade! That bastardly clown the Joker, he is the one that will feel pain when I find him!"

Robin said, he didn't like hurting people, but Slade and this creep were a good exception

"Stay here Slade, don't follow me, or I _**will**_ kill you as well!"

Robin growled as he went out, however, he should know better than to trust Slade.

"Your my bird Robin, if you leave, I'll follow"

Slade smirked as he followed Robin

Meanwhile in the Arkam Park

"Oh, it does feel good to be free again, eh? Little Petal?"

Joker asked the girl smiling insanely, she wanted so much to say no, but she nodded sadly.

"I _**knew**_ you'd agree, ah ha MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

Joker laughed madly

"HEY! Halloween reject!"

A cold voice shouted, Joker never saw anyone

"You think your tough? Turning an innocent child, like you did..._**me**_!"

Robin jumped down

"N-No you we-were taken by the cops!"

Joker stuttered edging back, Petal didn't know what to do.

"Here's a lil thought, give me the kid and you can die quick or make me torture you, I really don't wanna traumatize the kid, though, you did enough to the girl already!"

Robin snapped, Joker was about to hand Petal over when a gun was pulled out

"Remember this, my boy?"

Slade heard this and cursed, Robin was _**his**_ boy now

"Oh, with utmost hate, you killed my father with that gun, you bastard!"

Robin spat inching forward

"Ah ah ah, you come a foot near me, I shoot her pretty little brain out, now if you-"

Robin shot his boomerang and hit Joker's hand and kicked Joker in the face, Joker grabbed Robin's cape and swung him into a bench, a trickle of blood came down his lip.

"You think that's pain? I'll show you what PAIN IS!"

Robin screamed as he kicked Joker hard in the face, enough to break his nose, Joker hissed and slapped the boy in the face, Robin smirked.

"Ya know, you really should extend you adversaries. Joker. I have trained with the worst of the worst and hell, he's tougher than you!so what will it be are you going to use baby steps or be a man...AND FIGHT TILL WE DIE!"

Robin snickered at the clown

"You little- I'll tear you shreds and use you as confetti!"

Joker said then felt a sharp pain, he saw a knife sticking in his chest and smiled at Robin.

"Looks like you did learn from the worst, your a fine killer, my...boy"

Joker said as he died,Robin dropped the gun and went to the girl

"Don't worry, I'll help you, you won't go through what I had to"

Robin smiled as he walked away, Slade jumped in front of him

"I told you, stay away Slade"

Robin sighed

"Good job Robin"

Slade said

"If your gonna- wait, huh?"

Robin looked confused

"You did what you had to do, even though you disrespected me...I'm proud"

Slade smiled, Robin was even more confused

"O...k"

Robin said as he slowly walked to Gotham Hospital with Petal in his arms and Slade at his side...

Meanwhile...

Speedy was in the medical room

"How's she doing?"

Speedy asked Aqualad

"She's coping well, heart pace is good and she remembers what happened when Robin disappeared"

Speedy smiled at that

"Good, the sooner she wakes up, the sooner we can find Robin!"

Aqualad was happy but in his gut...he felt a disturbance

"Hey Speedy?"

Aqualad said

"Yeah?"

Speedy yawned

"When you see Robin...be careful... I sense a darkness growing in him..."

Speedy looked at him madly

"Ok, stop watching Star Wars, that Yoda impression is freaking me out!"

Speedy said as he shot away

"Something bad will come of this...I know it..."

In the recovery room

Person's P.O.V

Why does this planet hurt much me?

I have nothing to do with pain, so why is it me?

Where is Robin? Why did he run from us?

I wish to see my...boy who is a friend again...

Will I?

I must rest, my Ganortha would want that...

Until I see you...

Farewell, Robin...

End P.O.V

Ok this is the end of 5

Oh Robin enjoyed that kill, I felt it!

Poor Petal, will she be able to recover?

And who is the person who lived?

I have a good idea ;)

Will she be able to find Robin...

and

Will he believe her?

R&R

BYE


	6. Hybrid's and Friendships

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Hybrid's and Friendship!

Petal opened her eyes slowly, she looked at her hands, they were peach, not white, a peach colour, she felt her lips, they weren't stretched across her face, she was normal again, sitting at the bottom of her bed was a boy fast asleep. A man came through.

"Hello. Awake little flower?"

Slade asked, she pointed to her throat and shook her head

"Oh, did that nasty man take it?"

Slade asked, the girl looked no older than 10 or 12, such a shame. Petal nodded.

"Oh, so sorry..."

He said half-heartedly, he wasn't a softy but...he liked this girl, he saw some...potential in her, plus, it meant he has two_** pets**_ now, Robin and Petal, the birds the bees and the flowers...and he was the bee.

"Say, are you hungry?"

Slade asked, Petal nodded happily

"Good"

Slade said as he helped her out of bed and gave her a sandwich.

"Hey, do you want to play a little game?"

(AN:Uh oh, something bad is bound to come off this "game" lets see shall we?)

Petal smiled naively as she followed the masked man, he showed her a computer.

"Ok, this is a VSR, its a virtual game, all you do is hit people with weapons and avoid the err cats or good people...ok?"

Slade smiled at the easily fooled youth

"Lets see how good her reflexes are..."

Slade said slyly as he watched the girl go in.

"Ready my dear?"

Petal nodded as she let her energy flow, her eyes turned a blue colour and she went naked her skin was replaced with black fur and her sliver hair became a small mane, Slade stared bewildered, she was a Titan? oh this was a good catch! Now he had two fun pets, a cat and a bird! What were the odds!

Robin woke up to see the bed empty, there were screams and gasps, he ran to see Slade staring at the computer. He growled at the man.

"Slade, to train me is one thing, but a little, mute child, your sick!"

Robin spat, Slade grabbed his hair

"Listen, boy, do not think I am going to be soft and gentle with you all the time, I told you, to me you are a pet, a pet that , if need be, will be slapped across the room if he disturbs me! Got it! Bird"

Robin gave a nervous smile

"O-Ok, I was worried about the girl ya know"

Robin defended

"Don't be, in fact, look"

Slade slid away and Robin looked in he stood back and punched Slade in the stomach

"_**Wrong**_ choice, my little pet"

Slade said as he punched him across the room into some glass, Robin writhed in pain. Slade just kicked him, embedding the glass into his skin even worse. Slade grabbed him by the throat.

"_**What**_,aren't we going to do, Robin?"

Slade asked

"P-Push, your limits?"

Robin panted

"Good boy"

Slade smiled as Robin ran into see the girl, Slade smirked an evil smirk.

"Ok, now its _**your**_ turn little bird"

Slade smiled as he set the course, 'Jungle shoot-out'

Robin ran over to the sobbing girl and pet her back, when suddenly a Slade bot shot out and grabbed him, he kicked it off only to get shot, the pain was real, he fell on his side, Petal shot beams out of her eyes, like a Tamarainin, Robin was shocked, another Titan? She held her hands over Robins wound and it healed him, he pet her head and she smiled, Slade was quite happy with them, in time...they'd _**both**_ be good apprentices and slaves...especially Robin...

When Robin had seen to the girl, he went over to Slade and asked about the sleeping arrangments, he was putting his own virginity at risk for the little girl.

"Ok...here is my deal..."

Robin sighed, Slade looked at him

"Mm? What is it Robin"

Slade asked

"I-If, Petal can sleep in my cage...ugh, I-I'll sleep with you...deal?"

Robin sighed, his pride was tainted now, what would the big Bat say?

"Very noble of you, my little bird"

Slade pet his hair, Robin unnecessarily let out a small moan, Slade laughed.

"Can't wait to see how good you are...in _**bed**_"

Slade smirked, Robin went red and backed away

"Ah ha...I'm err going to check on P-Petal"

Robin said as he ran out, Slade laughed

"Poor boy, can't even admit he likes me, pity, pity"

Slade sighed as he lay back with joyous thoughts of his night with Robin.

"How _**fun**_ it will be..."

Slade's eyes narrowed dangerously

Robin knew he may have just gave up ownership of his err innocence, but, it might save Petal from him.

"And I will never let that happen!"

Robin said a little loud

"Let _**what**_ happen Robin?"

Slade smiled

"N-Nothing!"

Robin said as he ran to the girl, Petal smiled at him

"Listen, you are staying here tonight, I'm outside with Slade, if you want me or him, mainly me, then.."

He whispered a little trick, she nodded eagerly

"Good girl, night, see you in the morning, little flower"

Robin was about to leave when Petal grabbed his cloak

"What?"

He said, she pointed to a book over at the table

"That's Slade's he might not let-"

Petal began sniffling

"N-N-No! Don't cry! I'll get it!"

Robin said as he ran out

"Slade, what is that book on your desk?"

Robin asked

"That? Oh it's my memo, why?"

Robin wondered why the kid wanted this book

"Petal wants me to read to her...do you have-never mind"

Robin decided not to ask, Slade scared him by reading his mind, again

"You want to know if I have any infantile books?"

Robin stared gob-struck

"I can put that mouth to work if you want"

Slade winked, causing the boy to go red

"Here, it's a book on puppies, I'm sure she'll like it"

Slade tossed him the book and silently watched Robin and the girl.

"Quite the brotherly type, aren't you"

Before Robin went in he stuck his finger up a him.

"Yes I want to do that too"

Robin went red and went into the cage

"Ok, ready, little cat?"

Robin put his happy face on, unaware Slade was watching. Petal clapped her hands and rested on Robins lap, Robin began to read.

"There was was a dog called Scruff he lived a place called McFluff, his eyes were black and carried a sack, all for...eating shoes?"

Robin looked at it oddly but Petal was pointing to the pictures.

"Yeah, that's a Labrador puppy, do you like puppies?"

Petal yawned and nodded, Robin laid down with her, and pet her silver hair, he then kissed her forehead and went out to a disturbing image, Slade in boxers.

"Remind me to wear a blindfold next time, will ya Slade?"

Robin mumbled

"Oh, I think by the end of your stay, you'll see a _**lot**_ more than my boxers"

Slade said almost seductively, Robin was ready to be sick

"L-Listen, I said I'd _**sleep**_ with you, not get screwed, I'm as straight as a line Slade"

Robin said

"I am straight too, there is a thing called being bisexual, try it"

Slade laughed at the horrified expression

"TMI Slade! T.M.I!"

Robin said as he went into the hallway

"What are you doing?"

Slade asked

"I'm not letting you see me naked!"

Robin yelled as he came back in with black pyjamas, they looked like they were eating him.

"A little big, but ok"

Robin said as he got into bed, he didn't face Slade.

"If you try any-"

He was cut off and _**something**_ brushed his back

"What? Little bird"

Slade asked rubbing his back

"I. Am. Not. _**Gay**_, I will n-not let you screw me"

Robin said as Slade's hand rubbed his bottom he slapped it away.

"_**Bad**_ boy Robin, bad boy"

Slade said almost deadly, Robin was very scared now, what if he got raped? Or if he did it to Petal, he decided, he'd take it like the man he was...

"Hey, one more thing..."

Robin asked finally turning to face the man next to him.

"What little robin?"

Slade asked

"You said, if I recall, that if I slept with you...You'd show your face"

Robin began to get hot and hard, Slade smirked.

"Ok, if that is all you wish, then I will remove my mask, for tonight, but as a condition, you and I will have intercourse."

Robin's eyes widened

"That's really cruel"

Robin said

"As is life, so do we have a deal, or will I do Petal instead?"

Slade smiled at the sleeping girl

"NO! I-I'll do it..."

Robin sighed in defeat. Slade smirked

"That's my boy"

Uh oh this is not good and by the way there will be a BIG lemon next, what will Robin do if Petal witnesses it? Will he escape with her?

Will he get revenge and kill Slade?

Or will yet ANOTHER surprise happen?

R&R

BYE


	7. Innocence and Shock

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Innocence and Shock

Robin looked at the man's face like he was crazy...

"Shock isn't it?"

Slade said

"Uh, you have white hair and a beard, how frigging old are you?"

Robin asked a little shocked

"I'm 42"

Slade said

"WHAAAAAAAAT, I'M NOT DOING IT WITH A-A-AN OLD DUDE!"

Robin realised his mistake as he was pulled under by Slade, he began to struggle as Slade kissed him forcefully, Robin tried not to kiss him back but Slade pushed his tongue in and over took him, he savoured Robin's mouth and came out.

"Minty, with a hint of vanilla I like it, Robin"

Slade said

"P-Prick, be careful, you'll wake Petal!"

Robin panted

"I wanna wake up...some more"

Slade smiled, Robin was ready to puke

"Time to teach you, who's your master, boy"

Slade snarled as he flipped Robin over and forcefully took off his trousers, Robin began to squirm violently and managed to kick Slade in the face.

"Listen,my little bird! I can be generous, even so much as to let you keep that girl, but I can be very cruel, now either take this like a man, or I kill her where she lies!"

Robin gasped at his ferocity, he was forcefully turned to face Slade, who, looked like a dereanged maniac, this scared him a little, if not a lot.

"Slade, stop it, you made your point, get off!"

Robin whimpered as he struggled

"Oh, I have far from made my point, my child"

Slade said as he took his own trousers off, Robin's eyes widened as Slade got on top of him, Robin closed his eyes, not really wanting to believe this, Slade slapped him, hard.

"Hold me, and hold me, _**hard**_"

Robin went to hold his back when Slade yelled at him.

"Not there you stupid boy"

Robin was confused

"Where then?"

Robin said, he had never had sex, ever, what was he meant to do?

"Oh come on, don't be-"

Slade slowly smirked, an evil, cruel smirk.

"I see you do not know how to hold someone, let me demonstrate"

Slade smirked as he slid his hand down Robins waste, his other held his neck, Robin began to sob, his one and only innocence, and he was losing it to Slade, just sodding great.

'I wanted to fuck Star...'

Robin thought and was hut on the head

"Think of _**only**_ me when you wanna fuck someone"

Slade snarled as he gripped Robin hard, Robin bit back a moan, he would never give Slade the satisfaction of this moment.

"Moan, go on, moan and say that you like it"

Slade cooed as he sucked it, Robin was going mad, this was wrong, he should not enjoy this, it's not right and...HE'S NOT GAY!

"I, won't...never"

Robin panted

"Wanna bet?"

Slade smiled as he hung over Robin's mouth, Robin sewed it shut.

"Come on, taste it Robin, do that and I will stop, I swear!"

Slade laughed cruelly, Robin shook his head as Slade tried to force it in,Robin was hell bent on not opening his mouth, Slade grew angry and slapped him, forcing his mouth open, he shoved himself in and pumped in and out until he came, his seed spilled into Robin's mouth, Slade rolled off the now tainted boy, he whispered cruelly.

"Maybe, _**next**_ time, it will be fun for you, because tonight, in my opinion, was ectasy, let me make this clear...**Do. No. Push. Me!**"

Slade said as he turned around, Robin got up only to be whipped back down.

"Don't move till I wake up, silly bird"

Slade growled and yanked him into bed, Robin never moved the rest of the time.

Petal slunk behind the large tree in the cage, her mind ached by the sight of what Slade had done to Robin? Why did he just let Slade do it? Why didn't he fight back? Her mind was too sore and she was too scared but nevertheless...she fell asleep a second later...

Meanwhile...

"Get that freak!"

A man yelled, the winged woman ran as fast as she could, her white wings aching, her heroine name was Angel Wing, her real name was Kir, for 12 years she stayed at the circus, 12 years of torment, she had just grew fed up of the pain and torture...

"I must find the Titans, they can help me"

Kit panted unaware of the tragic accident that had taken place...she ran, well, flew to Titan tower only to find it empty, she looked everywhere but no Titans, that's when she saw it the newspaper stating the death of the Titans, Kit was shocked to her core.

"T-They can't die, they're the Titans!"

She sobbed as she flew to a communicator...it was beeping.

"Wait.."

She whispered as she opened up the map, the beeping was coming from a mansion, marked north...THAT WAS SLADE'S HIDEOUT!

"Oh my god, I have to tell the others have to-"

She was about to run when something orange and black whacked her on the head and she was out cold, when she woke up, she was chained to a tree inside a silver cage and her neck was collared, a man was in front of her.

"My,my,my, three Titans in the one house? I may as well be a zoo keeper"

Slade laughed a crude laugh

"Y-You creep, bastard ,p-"

She was electrocuted

"Like all my little pet's you too shall treat me as a master!"

He sneered

"As if, I'll kill you!"

Slade's eye narrowed

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, you see...in your, Robin and Petal's stomach is a …...proto-type bomb, one push of a button, I can eliminate you"

Slade lied

"N-No don't- wait...ROBIN IS HERE?"

Kit yelled getting another shock

"Don't yell back mongrel"

Slade spat

"What did you do to Robin, he'd never agree to stay with you!"

Kit said

"Well, we had a _**disagreement**_ but, now he's like a son, right? Robin?"

Robin came in like a zombie, his will had been broken, he let his pride get tainted as well as his virginity...he was no hero now...

"Yea, sure...whatever..."

Robin mumbled, Kit couldn't and wouldn't believe her eyes, Slade was controlling him, the real Robin would never back down easily.

"I think Robin is old enough to decide his own life..._**right**_, Robin!"

Slade snarled lowly with a button behind his back

"I like staying here with Slade, he looks after me and keeps me safe..."

Robin wanted to cry at his words, but Petal could die...so...he bit back his remarks...

"Robin, wake up! Slade, doesn't own you, you d-"

Kit was electrocuted so much that she lost consciousness.

"Good boy Robin, go see to Petal, I'll reward you later"

Slade said, Robin just walked in with his hand gripped in his palm and his teeth grit in a frustrated fashion.

'I don't care how long it takes...I will get out, the Titan's will rise again'

Robin's thoughts were shatterd by the bastard named Slade

"For thinking of escape, it'll be 30 belting's!"

Slade yelled

'Why me, DON'T answer that!'

Robin growled, he wasn't even safe in his mind...

"Damn prick!"

Robin muttered

"40 Belts!"

Slade yelled

"Damn it!"

Meanwhile...

She woke up scared and alone, she wanted her friends and mainly Robin...

"Where is he?"

She whimpered

"Starfire?"

A voice said

"SPEEDY, oh my blorthogs! I was so scared!"

Starfire said

"Where is Robin?"

Speedy looked at Starfire

"Star...he's gone...we can't locate him..."

Speedy said sadly

"What?"

Starfire blinked, tears forming..

"Robin's dead Star..."

Was all Speedy said as he walked out the door, leaving the sad girl with her sorrow...

Starfire was released early so she went to Titan tower, she smiled at her old house, so many memories and events...Robin and her...

"No, I must put my mind out of Robin, I mean, him out of mines..."

Starfire said but it wasn't long before tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, Robin...my sweet Robin, where have you gone?"

Star cried as her hair grew long with depression, she looked at the computer, someone other than her had been here...

"Robin!"

She thought gleefully as she ran to the computer, but it showed only Slade's...hideout...

"SLADE HAS ROBIN!"

Star yelled as something tried to hit her, she grabbed it and Slade appeared.

"My, my, the little mutant survived? Robin will be most pleased..."

Slade smirked, not that he'd ever know...

"You cannot hide him forever, some way I will find him and you will go down for good!"

Star said angry tears streaming down her face

"Until then, little mutant"

Slade went off, Star stared with intensity at the robot

"Hold on Robin, I will find you"

Star vowed to her ill fated friend

With Robin

"Who was that, Slade?"

Robin asked, unwillingly sitting on the man's lap

"No one of _**your**_ concern, now do you want your reward?"

Slade asked

"Y-Yes"

Robin said as he followed Slade

"I upgraded your cage, little bird, now you are officially, _**mines**_"

Slade smiled at the boy as he threw him in the cage and locked it...

"Until tonight, little robin"

And with that, Slade left him in the dark...

"Slade..."

Robin said

"SLADE!"

O_o

Ok this was awkward for me to do

AND I'M WRITING IT!

But enjoy

R&R

bye


	8. Heart to Heart

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Heart to Heart

Robin sat in the darkness, this reminded him of the Wayne mansion

"Long time now, I guess"

He sighed as he laid on his side, he let the tears roll and made no attempt to stop them, even as the door opened.

"Lonely, little robin?"

Slade asked, Robin stayed where he was

"Don't tell me your still sad?"

Slade said a little irritated

"No, I'm letting water spill because I'm bored, OF COURSE I'M SAD!"

Robin cried

"Sobbing will not bring your team back"

Slade sighed

"Team? TEAM! They were a lot more than my _**team**_ Slade! They were also my family, I lost my folks to thugs, I didn't want to lose them too!"

Robin cried harder, he needed to let this out, even if Slade humiliated him, he needed to grieve...

"You...really loved your friends, didn't you? Robin?"

Slade asked gently as he approached the cage and looked at the sobbing bird.

"It feels cold Slade, really cold without them..."

Robin wept, Slade walked in and sat beside the scared bird

"Do not for one minute think that I _**like**_ to keep you like this, I hate it but if you are not going to trust me, I can't let you out"

Slade reasoned, Robin looked with tearful eyes

"Trust you? Trust you! You raped me! Belted me! And...and..."

Robin just continued to cry

"I know you hate me now...but trust me, you'll get over it, I had to, so will you"

Robin looked at Slade

"You..got sexually abused?"

Robin asked

"Yes, sadly I did"

Slade lay back on the cushion, he laughed slightly

"I wasn't always the sick bastard that I am today, I used to be a normal man, believe me or not"

Slade admitted

"Sorry, don't believe you"

Robin waited to see if he would get hut, but, Slade just stared at him

"Please, hit me, do something the old Robin would do!"

Slade begged

"I can't too tired, too sad"

Robin yawned as he lay down on the mattress, what he heard shocked him sensless

"I'm sorry"

Robin lay still, not really believing Slade's word

"Believe me or not, but, I am sorry Robin, I will bid you goodnight"

Slade sighed as he got up but he felt a hand on his leg, he looked to see Robin hanging on to him, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Guess you do love me after all"

Slade said as he sat down, Robin rested his head on Slade's lap

"No, only a little"

Robin said and went to sleep.

Kit was growing angry and restless, she needed freedom

"**.GO!"**

She screamed and broke her chains, she tried to control herself but the darkness took over.

Her Titan self manifested and laughed madly, Petal whimpered and tried to get ou, she used the key Robin had gave her and ran out crying to the hall.

"Robun woke up and yawned, he was asleep on Slade, but, he wasn't that bothered anymore, he heard crying and got up, in ran a terrified Petal, Robin calmed her down and looked out the window, his blood ran cold.

"Err...Slade...we got a problem..."

Robin whimpered

"What?"

Slade yawned as he saw a huge hole in the wall

"Kit has escaped..."

Oh that was a bitter sweet end to a sickly sweet chapter, what will happen when a certain Tamarainin sees Robin? Will he believe its her? Or will he attack her?

Will Kit ever calm down

What will happen when Petal sees Starfire?

And

Will Slade cope with Robin seeing his supposedly dead girlfriend?

R&R


	9. Dead or Alive?

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Dead or Alive?

The Tamarainin wandered across the city until a giant winged being flew past her, she gasped at the speed of the being.

"Hi, are you acquainted with-"

A blast of energy sent her flying into a building.

"I see you are not the 'nice' kind"

Star said as she aimed a green beam at the being who showed her full body, she had a barely hid chest, her arms covered in scars and cuts, her hair was a metallic purple, she grimaced then tried to focus on the girl in front, her vision was still blurred from escaping Slade, her mind was foggy and the voice of the girl manifested into Slade's voice.

"Have you seen Robin?"

Star asked only to be punched in the gut, she growled.

"I do not wish you harm, but if you insist, I shall show you pain"

Starfire said as she unhinged her anger and sent beams of green hurdling towards the being, she shielded her already injured body and screamed.

"SLADE! LEAVE ME BE! PLEASE!"

Star stared confused at the girl

"Slade?...WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THAT MAN!"

Starfire shouted angrily as she grabbed the being by the throat. Kit opened her eyes and blinked, she saw Starfire and gasped.

"Starfire...your...alive?"

Kit asked still not fully believing the sight in front of her eyes.

"Yes, where is Robin and what do you know of-"

A pink beam of energy hut Star on the back.

"Get away from her! She has been bad-"

Petal said as she stared at Starfire, she growled

"TRAITOR!"

She screamed as she covered Starfire in painful beams, she sent a huge one for her and struck her hard into the ground, Petal looked at the body and gasped, Starfire was angry now.

"You should not have done that"

She stated calmly as she arose in a green beam, Petal did the same only with a pink beam, she hated the girl in front of her, it was her fault that she had been taken by the Joker.

"I will destroy you, you Troq!"

Robin froze where was, Slade noticed

"What is it?"

Robin shook his head, it was his mind, yes. His feeble mind.

Petal struck Starfire in the face, hard enough to draw blood, Starfire grew aggressive.

"**I . HAVE. HAD IT!**"

Starfire seethed in anger as she sent a shock wave to the young girl, she was sent through four buildings until she landed on the hard concrete, she began to sob and curl into a ball, Starfire felt guilty now, she lowered her hands.

"Listen, my name is Starfire, I only want to know where my friend Robin is"

At the mention of the Robin's name Petal grew fearful

"NO! NO! YOU WON'T TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY!"

Petal cried as she began punching Star again.

"If you are in much pain, think about what I endured"

Star said

"You never went through the pain I went through! Slade was right, you titans are liars!"

Star gripped the girls throat

"Slade is the liar! Now tell me...WHERE IS ROBIN!"

Star screamed as a very familiar boomerang hut her, Petal scampered over to the boy in a slade outfit, a smirk on his lips at the smoke, he got down.

"Want me I'm right..."

Robin trailed off at the being trying to get up, Star looked through dreary eyes at the person she never thought she'd see.

"Robin, it is most joyous to-"

She froze as a gun was pointed at her, the words he muttered struck her core.

"Who are you"

Robin sneered at the girl

"It is me, Starfire, do you not remember?"

Robin looked back but could not recall her name, Slade smirked, his plan had worked.

_Robin had forgotten his heroic life_

Starfire felt her heart rip in two, this could not be happening, this was not the Robin she had left, what had happened to him?

"Robin...please, try to remember, the eating of nachos and the annoying of Beast Boy?"

The name Beat Boy rung a dry bell, he got a glimpse of a green elephant,but that was all.

"State your purpose for harming my sister!"

Robin growled

"B-But Robin, there is no one here of your blood!"

Star said

"Petal is"

He stated

"Robin, I have known you most my life, you never had a sister"

Robin gripped his head in frustration, Slade appeared.

"What have you done to Robin!"

Star growled

"Me? I wasn't the one who abandoned him in his hour of need then again, I'm not _**dead**_"

Slade smirked at the shocked expression etched on her face

"I am...dead?"

Star whispered looking at her pale body and dropping her powers dissapearing, Slade, Dark Robin and Petal surrounded her, Slade whispered.

"Finish her, Robin"

He handed him the plasma gun and stood back as he watched Robin approach the girl.

"Go on, fight"

Robin urged, Star stayed still, her eyes closed

"No...if you truly wish my demise, I will not stop you, so kill me, please, I wish to no longer live in a world without the real Robin"

Starfire whispered as tears fell, Robin stared at her and took in her words...

_**Real...Robin?**_

The two former friends just stared it out, neither uttering a word...

Only silence...

It was Starfire who weakly whispered

"Are you dead or alive Robin?"

After that all to be heard was a gun...

Oh the irony!

So there was a lil Rob X Star XD

Couldn't help it

Slade is not happy next chapter

Yes abusive Slade is back and worse than ever

Did Star really get shot?

Or

Did a certain someone take the hit?

R&R

Thanks


	10. Anger and Resentment

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Anger and Resentment

Robin looked at the hole his gun made, the shaking girl still quivering from the aftershock of the shoot-out, she peeked her eye open and stared in fright at the boy wearing a grimace, he softly but deadly whispered.

"Come near me again...and the outcome will not be as lucky!"

Robin spoke cruelly as he walked into Slade's ship. Petal bowed in a sorry fashion and followed, Slade dragged an unconscious Kit on, he was furious to see the mutant girl still alive, it was time Robin had a _**genuine**_ punishment, one that would never leave him alone, and Slade knew just the thing to do it...

Petal had gone to bed early, she sensed Slade's bad mood and decided not to stick around...

"Um, see you in...BYE!"

She cried as Slade came in, Robin smiled, Slade grimaced

"So what's-"

Slade kicked him into the floor.

"S-Slade-"

He tried to get up but Slade threw him into the mirror, Petal shielded her ears and tried not to cry at the sight, Robin was bleeding.

"W-What did I-I do?"

Robin cried as he was slapped

"YOU DISOBEYED!"

Slade snapped kicking him

"H-How did I?"

Robin wept as Slade pulled glass to his throat

"Do you want it Robin? To actually _**feel**_ deaths hold on you?like it did your pitiful team!"

Slade hissed into his ear, Robin's mind started working again

"W-What do you mean? Slade?"

Robin asked as Slade released him

"Oh, you don't remember, how sad, let me refresh you then..."

Petal whimpered as she hid her eyes but all she heard were screams of pain, Robin stared wide eyed, all of it was returning, he was the leader of this team, yet he watched them suffer, watched the flames of death kill them...but it was Starfire...Starfire...

"STAR!"

Robin screamed, Slade smirked

"YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH!"

Robin screamed

"Oh, my bird has a temper"

Robin slugged Slade right in the stomach, making him stagger

"How could you? Torment me, caress me...make love to me, then just throw my dead team in my face! Why? And how could you not tell me my friend was alive! HOW COULD YOU!"

Robin panted madly

"Respect my dear bird...**respect**, you never killed her so this is your punishment Robin, you _**let**_ them die, just admit it, you were so scared you _**allowed **_those teenagers to lay their lives down for you...and you lived Robin, at the dispense of those poor people, it was _**you**_ who lived"

Slade said cruelly, Robin hid his ears

"Shut up Slade, just shut up..."

Robin's once strong will was broken in two, Slade was right...

He _**was**_ a murderer.

"Next time I say _**kill**_, I mean it, if you don't I will"

Slade said as he walked ahead, leaving Robin to cry.

Petal's small face was shinning with tears...all of the things that the titan had said swirled in her mind...

_It is Slade who cannot be trusted!_

_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ROBIN!_

_Why are you tormenting him!_

_**Slade is the evil one!**_

Slade...

'Slade...really was evil all along...but if he can do this to Robin...what about me or even Kit...'

Petal sobbed as she hid her eyes in the pillow and rested an un easy slumber...

Starfire meanwhile, was not deterred

"If Robin will not come to me..."

Star muttered standing

"Then _**I**_ shall go to him!"

Stated the Tamarainin as she began to follow the way Robin had flown

' I _**will**_ get him back...or die trying!'

Star vowed as she flew...

Meanwhile at Titans East

Speedy was getting anxious, no sign of Bumble Bee or Aqualad...and it had already been three days...

"Slade can't _**REALLY**_ be alive...can he?"

the young titan worried as he listened to his talkie, a hurried voice was heard. But it was odd...the call had been days earlier...before Robin had gone missing...that meant...

"HELLO!"

Speedy said even though no one would answer

"L-Listen, ow, its Bumble Bee, I got attacked, OW! It's oh I don't think I'll live but, whatever you do!Do not let the titans leave the area, the Brotherhood of Evil is planning something, oh no! Here he comes! HELP ME!-"

The line went dead, he couldn't believe it...how could he have switched his talkie off, when there was such a big threat in the area? He felt ashamed...

Ashamed and guilty...

"If I had kept it on, maybe I could have prevented their deaths..."

Speedy sighed as he prayed for Aqualad...

With Aqualad

He was looking, searching, scanning...

"Something doesn't add up, how could the Hood even know how to take on something as big as this...there was no way...they could- Unless..."

Aqualad muttered and found a tape...

The footage was enough to stun even the toughest Titan...

"I knew it!"

Aqualad muttered as he took the tape to show Speedy...

Unaware he was being watched himself...

Well I will end it here

Sad enough

Well it will get sadder from here so if you cannot handle it don't read...

But if you can..

YAY

R&R

Please?


	11. Bravery and Decisions

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Bravery and Decision

Petal lay in bed, shaking, Slade had been very harsh, on all of them especially her and Robin, he began hitting her, she thought that he was going to murder her, he never stopped until she cried out, it made her cringe thinking of it.

'Mom...I miss you'

She cried silently as she dreamt

Petal's P.O.V

Mm...where...where am I?

This isn't the ship, Robin, Kit? Slade! Where are you? Please talk to me...

I was scared very, very scared, where was I and why was I here?

"Petal"

A soothing voice sounded

"W-Who is this? Show yourself!"

I said slightly afraid but when I saw the woman I was brimming with tears, I ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Mummy"

I wept

"Quiet love, I have come to bear you good news, god has permitted me to help you in you time of need, but only until the passing sun, I shall show you how to escape, but run and don't look back, I shall see you soon"

I shook my head in disbelief

"That...didn't happen...right?"

I asked myself as I got up, only to see Slade hit poor Robin more, he must have been really angry at him, was it for not killing that girl? Was she so horrid that Slade wished her dead, or am I missing a valuable piece of information?

"Only one way to find out, I have to confront Slade!"

I gulped as I heard the table break

'Once he relaxes...'

I sweat dropped as I went over to Robin, he smiled.

"Hey Petal, you ok?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, he saw my intentions

"NO! No way! I won't let you see him!"

Robin snapped

"But, Robin...we will never be free if we do not try, even Kit deserves to be free...we are not his pets Robin, we're human beings that have families , friends and lives, we cannot let him control us any more..."

I was shocked at my own words, was this really me?

"Are you sure about this?"

Robin asked, I waited a second before answering

"As sure as life has a death"

End P.O.V

With Titans East

"Oh my god so..he- that's sick!"

Speedy was gagging at the sight

"Yea, set all of it up, even the trap, the only thing he never did was set the bomb, they must have thought of that themselves, it makes me wonder, why separate the titans? What was his goal?"

Speedy wondered, Aqualad gasped

"Not what...who! I know where they are! Get in contact with Star and tell her not to advance! No telling what this bastard has up his sleeve..."

Aqualad said lowly as Speedy dialled Star, there was no response...

"Her talkie is off...you don't...think..."

The fiery headed boy trailed off

"Titans East and West, this is Aqualad, I need you to cut off Starfire, she is in over her head, this is a worldwide threat, repeat, do not let her out of your sight!"

Aqualad said

"Aren't you going a bit...far?"

Speedy asked

"There have been 3 deaths! And the only two survivors are a boy that has vanished and an emotion-struck girl, if she goes in now and dies, how will we locate Robin? We need her to track him in order to stop Slade once and for all!"

Aqualad explained

"So, you wish Slade's death? Is Robin not a plus to this?"

Speedy asked

"He _**chose**_ to go, he is a traitor"

Speedy gasped

"Can you hear yourself? Robin has always been-"

Aqualad snapped

"HE HAS WORKED FOR THE BASTARD BEFORE, ahem, how do we know Robin didn't just _**fake**_ his injury, what if he led the team to their doom? How do we truly know?"

Aqualad accused

"That's why we need Starfire, she'll clarify this, until that time, I am disbanding you!"

Speedy ripped his badge away

"WHAT THE HELL FOR!"

Aqualad roared

"For the disbelief of a fellow Titan! Robin has always cared for us, and now, at this time, he needs us, so whether he has gone evil, or not, we will save him!"

Aqualad growled

"You don't know what your dealing with"

And with that he vanished leaving a very wary Speedy behind

"Where did it all turn bad?"

Speedy sighed as he walked, not ran, slowly to the skydeck, he watched the stars twinkle and saw a shooting star, he prayed.

'Please let everyone return alive?Please'

he sighed as he let the cool breeze tickle his face.

With Robin

Robin looked at Slade as he gestured him over

"Listen, there are too many of you around than I would have liked, here, I want you to take Petal and Kit into the other room and choose the one that you want to keep, the other, you know what to do..."

Robin stared wide eyed

"Remember, dear bird, that if you won't choose I will"

Slade threatened, Robin slumped down as he walked in and gathered the girls, Petal began to cry, Kit stared solemnly, Robin was still gripping the gun, he didn't want to do this, it was sick and wrong but, if he didn't who would die?

'I don't want to chance it...sorry Kit'

Robin raised the gun and aimed it at Kit

"I'm sorry..."

He sighed, just as he was about to shoot, the wall exploded, knocking Robin out...

Oh what a turn of events

At least no one died

Who knocked Robin out?

And

What will Slade do when he finds out his _**pets**_ have escaped

Please R&R

Thanks


	12. Broken and Pain

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Broken and Pain

The smoke cleared and Starfire stood with an angry expression on her face

"If you wish not to die then step down"

She uttered to Petal, who, gladly stepped away from Robin.

"What have you done to him"

She asked picking Robin up but still keeping her lazer set on Petal and Kit

"We-"

She was cut off by a gun clicking.

"It was I, not them , who caused this, set Robin down, or I blow Petal's head off!"

Slade sneered

"I call you bluff"

Star said holding Robin tight

"As you wish"

Slade cocked the gun and began to pull the trigger, Starfire's eyes widened and she shouted

"No! Don't! I-I'll do as you say!"

Starfire begged, Slade smirked

"That's what I thought, little mutant"

Robin's P.O.V

Ugh...

My fricken head, all I remember was going to shoot Kit then, BAM, I was out, why can't I see? AM I BLIND! OH SHIT how can I be a titan or a slave if I'm blind! Slade will kill me!, wait, I hear someone...

"I will do as you please, just...let him go..."

End P.O.V

Star begged him but Slade crossed his fingers behind his back

"Set him down and come here"

Slade ordered then repeated his words

"On second thought, bring him to me and kneel"

Slade said, afraid that he would hurt her or Robin she reluctantly went over and knelt at Slade's foot, Robin opened his eyes weakly, Slade saw this and smirked, he put his thumb under Starfire's chin. Starfire gasped as Slade lifted his mask to reveal a pair of pale lips and a white beard, she struggled until he pulled out a dagger and aimed it at Robin's head.

"Kiss me, make it believably satisfying or I will kill him!"

Slade snarled as he waited, Starfire began to shed tears, she had no choice...

For Robin's life...

She had to kiss Slade...

Slade felt her lips brush his and grabbed her breast, Starfire gasped giving Slade the chance to push into her mouth, he tasted every bit of her mouth and played with her tongue. He smirked at her.

"Not bad...for a virgin"

He smiled, Starfire gasped, Robin was broken, he had just seen his girlfriend kiss Slade, his heart was shattered and his soul was tainted...

He was soiled...

'Useless...love is...useless...'

Robin growled mentally

Slade released the girl's lips and smiled

"Thank you, my dear girl, you have just killed off the last of Robin's humanity"

Slade laughed as Robin got up

"Robin I was-"

Robin sent her flying into the wall, she wiped blood away and stared

"Why did you-"

She whimpered only to have a bomb blow up at her, she wailed in pain

"Shut up...JUST SHUT UP!"

Robin screamed as he kicked her in the gut, she coughed up blood and was thrown into the floor, a massive fissure was caused, Petal ran in and gasped.

"Child! Back in your cage!"

Slade spat, Petal stood in shock at this Robin

"T-This isn't you"

Petal whimpered, Robin sent her flying backwards

"Back off Petal, this is not your fight!"

Robin snarled

"L-Look at yourself! WHO ARE YOU!"

Petal cried, Slade grabbed her and threw her into a shaft

"This will teach you to mind your place, girl!"

Slade sneered as he hut the button and the door shut, Petal began to sob.

"Please...let Robin be himself again?"

She cried until she was heard, Robin's eyes widened, he looked at himself and the bloody girl under him, he saw the dents in the wall and the blood on his hands, he screamed.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Robin fell to his knee's, Slade growled.

"If you won't finish it...I WILL!"

Slade yelled as he pulled the trigger, Robin was too sore to move, a bang filled the room as smoke erupted from the gun, Robin felt his heart beat, he looked to see Starfire grinning painfully at him, tears fell from his eyes...

"Why...why Star, you could have lived"

Robin cried

"I-I told you...I would rather die than not see you again, I got my wish Robin, I can die a happy woman now..."

Starfire fell, Robin caught her.

"What, don't talk like that, we'll get through this, we always did"

Robin sobbed

"Not this time...I had a great run, met fantastic people, kissed you...but, my time is at an end Robin, it's up to you now...only you can stop Slade..."

Starfire's eyes began to grow heavy

"My time is running out Robin, I'll use my last few breaths to tell you how I have felt..."

Starfire lifted her lips to his and kissed him passionately

"I...love you..."

and with that she took one last gasp and died, Robin was left feeling numb, completely and utterly numb, Slade walked over and kicked her a bit.

"Finally, I thought she'd never die"

He laughed, Robin's rage grew and he screamed in fury.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Robin screamed as he punched Slade square in the face and ripped off his mask, Slade gasped as Robin began hitting him with it.

"LIKE TORTURING! WELL TORTURE THIS!"

Robin screeched as he smashed the mask into Slade face and watched him bleed, Robin snarled at him as he went to get Slade.

"Rest in piece, you hideous piece of shit!"

Petal was crying until the door opened, Robin smiled at her

"Petal, lets go get Kit"

Kit saw them coming and watched as Robin undid her chains, he smiled

"No one deserves to be a slave, not even you"

He smirked as they headed out, not seeing that the bloody remains of Starfire had disappeared.

Robin had returned to Titans tower with Petal and Kit, he told them they could live there as long as they liked.

"It feels sort of weird, seeing the sunset again."

Petal muttered

"Well, Titans tower has a full view of the sea too, so lucky you"

Robin smiled, Kit was on the ceiling.

"You don't like the sun much do you?"

Robin smirked

"Call it my weakness, but I like darkness"

Robin laughed lightly, he decided to put the news on and what he saw made his skin crawl.

_Hello? This on? Oh, ok, this is Channel 4 news, a heart breaking murder has taken place, local hero Starfire has been found brutally murdered at the hands of a vicious killer, but who you ask? None other...than..._

_Robin the Boy Wonder_

_We will have more on this as the case progresses,_

_Until then, goodnight!_

Robin stood rigid

"Robin?"

Petal asked

"It can't be..."

He muttered

"What's wrong..."

Kit asked and Robin saw his computer light up, the Slade signal was near the tower

"No...NO!"

Robin broke down in tears...

He knew it...

No matter where he went...

Slade would always follow...

He would always be but a bird trapped in his cage...

Well I would like to thank you for reading this story, BUT I AM DOING A Sequel to it so look out for this, Caged Birds Cannot Sing: The Final Chorus, will have some rape, yaoi and even song in it, so please R&R

Anyway

A big thanks to all my viewers and readers, I couldn't have continued without you

You all rock, here is a shout out to you.

Nekodemonangel

MewHannah06

Wynja

AND

Cadillacslim3

Thanks to you all for reading and reviwing

If I missed anyone, sorry ^^'

Ok

Bye

Oh yeah, Slade, Robin, Petal, Kit, take a bow

Slade:Oh, I guess this has been fun, I'm excited about the sequel

Robin:Yeah, I guess it was ok

Petal:Yeah I wish Kat was there though...

Kit:...Real fun

All: BYE!


	13. Prologue for a New Story

Caged Birds Cannot Sing

Prologue for New Story

Time - 0900 hours

Location - Gotham park

Riddles of a Robin...

The skies of Gotham were especially gloomy that day, Robin's frown never faltered, he was going to end this alone in the city where it all began

"If I started out in Gotham, i may as well end here too!"

He growled as he walked to the pier, no one remembered him, no body cared anymore, and frankly, he was happy, the less that remembered, the less that would die in his battle with Slade, his signal was in here and close to him, if he ever wanted to be a free bird, he had to take down his persuer.

"Like the bird taking down the hawk, I will win my freedom, even if i have to bet my life on it!"

Robin muttered as he walked slowly to Arkam Asylum

Fully aware of the danger he was in...

Robin braced himself as he set foot inside the grounds of Arkam, memories flooded him, painful ones and then there were the nice ones, but mostly, they were painful...

"Calm it Robin, he's trying to get in your head!"

Robin convinced himself as he began walking in, he saw there was blood...a lot of blood, it was smeared on the walls and on the floor, it seemed to spell out something, but he couldn't see it, he decided to climb up, for an odd reason, his stomach was acting up? Nerves? No, it felt worse than that, but, what could it have been?

"No use thinking, the sooner I get up, the sooner I see what the message is..."

Robin said as he got some of his old spirit back, half of him was still broken from his incident, bit that was shattered when he saw the message on the floor...

_HA HA HA LONG LIVE EVIL_

Robin lost control of his sanity as the laughter he had grown to detest filled the room, from the shadows stepped out the source of his scorn.

"Why so...serious?"


End file.
